Corphish
/ |dexunova= |dexcekalos=051 |evointo=Crawdaunt |gen=Generation III |species=Ruffian Pokémon |type=Water |imheight=2'00" |metheight=0.6 m |imweight=25.4 lbs. |metweight=11.5 kg |ability=Hyper Cutter Shell Armor |dw=Adaptability |body=14 |egg1=Water 1 |egg2=Water 3 |color=Red |male=50 |evo= }} Corphish (Japanese: ヘイガニ Heigani) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Corphish is a red-shelled, crustacean Pokémon with a short tail similar to a lobster. Its eyes are saucer-like with small pupils, and it has three spikes on top of its head. It possesses four pairs of limbs in total: two large pincers used for gripping prey, and three pairs of legs used for walking. The upper segments of its legs, underside of its body and lower halves of its pincers are cream-colored, Behavior Corphish is a hardy and unfussy eater, that can live in any water, no matter how dirty. It is also tenacious, once it gets hold of food with its claws, it will not let go. Evolution Corphish evolves into Crawdaunt at level 30. Anime *Ash's Corphish *Rocko's Corphish Game info Game locations |rubysapphire=Routes 102, 117, Petalburg City |rsrarity=Uncommon (Good Rod) Common (Super Rod) |emerald=Routes 102, 117, Petalburg City |erarity=Uncommon (Good Rod) Common (Super Rod) |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Celestic Town (Super Rod) |dprarity=Common |platinum=Celestic Town (Super Rod) |ptrarity=Common |heartgoldsoulsilver=Safari Zone |hgssrarity=Uncommon |blackwhite=White Forest (Surf) (White only) |bwrarity=Common }} Side game locations |RSPinball=Lake (Sapphire Field) |Trozei=Secret Storage 2 Huge Storage 3 Endless Level 4 Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Waterfall Pond (6F-12F) |PMD2=Lake Afar (B1F-B24F) |Ranger1=Waterworks }} Pokédex entries |gen=III |ruby=Corphish were originally foreign Pokémon that were imported as pets. They eventually turned up in the wild. This Pokémon is very hardy and has greatly increased its population. |sapphire=Corphish catches prey with its sharp claws. It has no likes or dislikes when it comes to food - it will eat anything. This Pokémon has no trouble living in filthy water. |emerald=Once it grips prey with its large pincers, it will never let go, no matter what. It is a hardy Pokémon that can thrive in any environment. |firered=It came from overseas. It is a very hardy creature that will quickly proliferate, even in polluted streams. |leafgreen=It came from overseas. It is a very hardy creature that will quickly proliferate, even in polluted streams. |diamond=Its hardy vitality enables it to adapt to any environment. Its pincers will never release prey. |pearl=Its hardy vitality enables it to adapt to any environment. Its pincers will never release prey. |platinum=Its hardy vitality enables it to adapt to any environment. Its pincers will never release prey. |heartgold=It was originally a Pokémon from afar that escaped to the wild. It can adapt to the dirtiest river. |soulsilver=It was originally a Pokémon from afar that escaped to the wild. It can adapt to the dirtiest river. |black=Its hardy vitality enables it to adapt to any environment. Its pincers will never release prey. |white=Its hardy vitality enables it to adapt to any environment. Its pincers will never release prey. |black 2=No matter how dirty the water in the river, it will adapt and thrive. It has a strong will to survive. |white 2=No matter how dirty the water in the river, it will adapt and thrive. It has a strong will to survive. |x=No matter how dirty the water in the river, it will adapt and thrive. It has a strong will to survive. |y=Its hardy vitality enables it to adapt to any environment. Its pincers will never release prey. |or=Corphish were originally foreign Pokémon that were imported as pets. They eventually turned up in the wild. This Pokémon is very hardy and has greatly increased its population. |as=Corphish catches prey with its sharp claws. It has no likes or dislikes when it comes to food—it will eat anything. This Pokémon has no trouble living in filthy water.}} Sprites |border= |rbysapspr=RS 341 front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr=E 341 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=RS 341 front.png |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr=DP 341 front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr=DP 341 front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=DP 341 front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Corphish BW.gif |bwsprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr=Corphish XY.gif}} Trivia Gallery 341Corphish_AG_anime.png 341Corphish_AG_anime_2.png 341Corphish_AG_anime_3.png 341Corphish_AG_anime_4.png 341Corphish_AG_anime_5.png 341Corphish AG anime 6.png 341Corphish_Dream.png 341Corphish_Pokémon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Sky.png 341Corphish_Pokemon_Colosseum.jpg 341Corphish_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg Category:Small Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon